1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Background
A variety of display devices have been proposed in order to meet consumer demand and provide new products and services. These devices include high-definition televisions, computer monitors and mobile terminals and as well as a myriad of others. In spite of their commercial success, many improvements are needed.